starbucks girl
by Rival Trio
Summary: The coffee's kind of great, but I come here just to see you. - au!Volkner/OC.


**a/n: **Sa-chan here! Putting this story on this account, because, well, all our OC things go on here. And I'm hoping that this will catch the attention of the person this is dedicated to, Besanii-chan! Happy birthday, babes! I'm sorry this isn't a better oneshot, I'll make it up to you, promise. I love you lots and lots, and hope you have a wonderful day~! :* xoxo

**disclaimer: **Starbucks (c) Howard Schultz (and all the other owners and whatnot), Pokemon (c) Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>starbucks girl<strong>

_(i was standing in line, the barista caught my eye)_

.

.

"He's looking at you again, Besanii."

Looking up from the espresso she was making, Besanii cast a sideways glance over the counter. Her friend, Sarvani, tilted her head in the direction of the blonde male in question, who indeed, was sitting at a table with his own friend, watching them.

"Looking? More like glaring, Sa-chan." Besanii grumbled, reverting her attention back to the espresso.

"Hmm." She hummed in agreement, smiling at one of the customers. "You'd think he'd be more subtle about it too."

"He's about as subtle as his friend over there." She replied, laughing.

Smiling at her friend's laughter, Sa-chan took the finished espresso that Besanii handed to her, and in turn gave it to a customer.

.

.

When their shift finally finished, Besanii and Sarvani hung up their green aprons and left the Starbucks, headed for home. They carpooled, the former being the one that drove the two of them in her dark red, Morris Minor. It was waiting for them in the parking lot, beside what looked to be a shiny, new Maserati. Sa-chan pursed her lips at the sight of the car.

"Rich kid?" She offered.

"Probably." Besanii answered, unlocking her car's doors. "That model's really expensive!"

"It is, indeed! It's a Maserati Granturismo Convertible. She's a beauty, isn't she?" Interrupted a new voice; when the two girls turned around, they found the owner was a café regular: a redhead. Trailing behind him was the blonde whom Sa-chan had pointed out earlier.

Besanii leaned against the hood of her car to watch as Sa-chan responded with; "It _is_ a nice car... Though I'm rather fond of this one, right here."

"What car is it?" The redhead asked, peering at it curiously.

"Morris Minor." Besanii replied – right as the blonde did. She glanced – or was it glared? – at him. He stared back lazily.

"It looks vintage!" The redhead commented, before grinning broadly and stretching out his hand. "Anyway, I should really introduce myself! I'm Flint, you've probably seen me and my friend at Starbucks, before!"

"Every other day." Sarvani muttered over to Besanii, who grinned. She smiled regardless. "We have, it's a pleasure, Flint. I'm Sarvani."

She shook his hand, and then Besanii did as well; "Besanii, it's nice to meet you."

"And that dark and brooding guy with me," Flint said, jerking his thumb behind him. "Is Volkner; don't mind him too much. He acts like that around everyone."

Volkner automatically scowled at his friend's words. Both girls looked at him, and then at each other, and after a moment's pause, they began to laugh.

.

.

"Man! I'm so close, I can almost taste it!" Flint exclaimed, one afternoon, to Volkner. The two were in the process of leaving the Starbucks on a rainy Wednesday afternoon – one of the few days that Flint actually had to close the top of his Maserati.

"Close to what?" Volkner replied idly, taking a sip of his iced coffee.

"Getting my Starbucks girl, bro!"

"...You mean Sarvani? She already has a boyfriend. And you and I both know him, too. He's that Morty guy, he's part of Johto's management team."

"No, man, not her – not saying that she isn't good looking, she's _fine_–"

"Then who?" Volkner's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me–"

"Not Besanii either, bro, I know that you have a crush on her – brothers don't steal each other's girls! No way, man. And I'm not talking about the part-time employee, Scarlett, either – though her hair is marvelous, let me tell you – going off toping, damn it! The person I'm talking about is that firecracker of a college girl, Flannery!"

Flint's mentioning of the college girl slipped entirely by Volkner, who stood agape, still stunned at the first part of Flint's dialogue.

Noticing this, Flint grinned; "Don't look so surprised, Volk! You're _way _too easy to read. Though, if you want to take a hint, you've got to stop _glaring_ at her. Way to scare her off, yo!"

"Hn."

"You gotta lighten up, Volk. That's why you don't get girls – your dark and brooding style makes you look angry!"

Volkner frowned. Flint sighed loudly. "C'mon bro, I'm trying to help you."

After a long pause, Volkner finally asked; "...What do you suggest I do?"

Flint beamed.

.

.

Pulling her apron off the hook and tying it snugly around her waist, Sa-chan looked over to her friend, who was doing the same. Besanii smiled over at her friend, before firing up the blenders.

"What's on your mind, Sa-chan?" She inquired.

"I think Volkner's going to ask you out." The other girl replied, flipping the sign on the front of the Starbucks to open, and then trotting back to behind the counter. Her smile widened when she heard the ever-familiar chime that signified a customer walking in. "Hello, what can I get for you?"

"You think?" Bethan replied, as she began to make a trademark Frappuccino for the customer.

"Mm-hmm. Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"You mean the glare?" The blender nearly drowned out her voice.

Sa-chan laughed; "Well, that too. I don't think he means it."

Besanii poured the drink out of the blender and into a plastic glass, adding a spiral of whipped cream and chocolate sauce on top. She handed it over to her dark haired friend, who passed it to the customer, who then paid and sat themselves in the corner. She ran a hand through her deep purple hair and then placed it on her hip.

"How are you so sure?" She finally inquired.

"Well, Flint _might_ have tipped me off..." Sa-chan trailed off, before turning to smile at her elder peer. "But you know that he likes you! I mean, he shows up at the café all the time and _stares_–"

"–Glares–" Besanii corrected.

"–Fine, _glares_, at you, all the time. Either way, he looks at you, and only you. That's got to mean something, right? And, you're one of the only people that he talks to, willingly."

"He talks to you, and Flint, too!"

"Flint's his best friend – I'm one hundred percent positive that he's not gay – and I'm taken. Besides, again, his eyes are only for you!"

"Well _I_ think he likes you and he's going to ask!" A new, feminine Irish voice joined in.

Both ladies turned their heads and smiles broke on their faces when they saw the third member of their group of best friends, Scarlett, barge in. She plucked her own apron off the hooks and tied it around her waist, grumbling something about the "hideous green color" and how "they really should change it to something nicer."

"When did you arrive?" Besanii asked, tackling her friend in a hug. "I didn't know you had work today!"

"Neither did I," Scarlett replied, prying the oldest of her two friends off her. "But the manager called me in, so I guess I'm stuck with you two." She grinned, despite her words. "Sa-chan, pass me that bottle of whipped cream, will you?"

"Don't let it explode, Scarlett." Sa-chan replied warily, handing the bottle over to her friend.

"What, you don't trust me?" The red haired female teased, shaking the bottle.

Grinning, the brunette replied; "Did you expect me to?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Scarlett rolled her eyes, spraying some of the white fluff into a plastic cup, just for the sake of it. Grinning proudly at her handiwork, she dipped her finger into it to taste. "So, were we talking about the blondie – Besanii's future boyfriend?"

To her absolute delight, Besanii turned light pink. Scarlett laughed, and Sa-chan couldn't help but giggle a bit in response as well, before leaning forward to whisper; "Flint says he might pop the question today!"

"You make it sound like we're getting married, Sa-chan!" Besanii huffed, poking her friend in the arm.

Scarlett beamed; "Take back my future boyfriend comment, then! Future husband it is! Invite me to the wedding, 'kay Besanii?"

"Scarlett! Shut up!" Besanii squealed.

Both of her younger friends bore wide grins as she retreated to go make espressos again.

.

.

4:30pm. 16:30pm. It didn't matter the way it was written – all that mattered, in Scarlett's opinion, was the fact that she was hungry, and getting smoothies at the store down the street sounded very appealing. Sarvani was more than willing to go with her, to escape the extremely strong aroma of coffee that clouded the store for a brief few moments, and she couldn't help but admit that the sound of smoothies was indeed, tempting.

"Besanii," Scarlett sang, dancing over to her friend and batting her lashes. "Will you _pretty_ please stay here while we run out to grab smoothies? We'll get you one, too!"

"I guess, if it's for you two." Besanii heaved a sigh, though she couldn't hide the smile that was on her face. Sarvani beamed and clasped her hands together. "Get me a strawberry one!"

"Will do, captain!" Scarlett saluted, making a beeline for the door.

No sooner had she reached it, and Sarvani had just gotten her wallet from her bag, the bell hanging above the door chimed as it opened. Flint barged in, followed by the ever nonchalant Volkner, who had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"A welcoming committee!" Flint beamed, looping his arm through Scarlett's. "And it looks like they're leaving – I'm going with. Volk, behave while I'm out!"

"Wait for me!" Sarvani called, dashing after the redhead pair that walked right out, as quickly as Flint had walked in. "Bye Besanii! I'll bring you that smoothie!"

And just like that, three of the five were gone, leaving two and an empty silence in the store.

.

.

Unsure of what else to do, Besanii took to sweeping the floor behind the counter. Volkner, albeit awkwardly, seated himself at his usual table, and waited. For the first time, his eyes strayed away from her, though he continued to sneak glances. Frowning in an irritated manner, Besanii swept furiously, in a way that could have snapped the broom's handle in half.

Eventually, Volkner broke the silence; "The floor's already spotless."

Besanii paused, startled, and then huffed her response, hiding a small smile. "It's not spotless until it's sparkling – or I can see my face in it."

"If you want to do that," Volkner drawled. "Get a mirror."

"Not the same thing." Besanii shook her head, leaning against the broom handle.

"Hn..." _God, she was gorgeous standing like that. _

"No clever retorts? I'm surprised."

Again: "Hn."

"You really don't talk much, do you? How on earth did you and Flint manage to become friends?"

The corners of Volkner's lips twitched into a small smile. "When I joined the management team in our company, he – being in the board of directors – just wouldn't leave me alone."

She laughed and went back to sweeping the aforementioned spotless floors. "Sounds like him. You guys work for some big distributing company, yeah?"

He nodded.

"No wonder Flint can afford a _Maserati_." Besanii continued, finally putting away the broom and leaning over the counter, propping her elbows up on it so she could rest her chin in her palms.

Volkner nodded, again. Inwardly, he was frowning. Curse his inability to think of something clever to say!

Besanii sighed. "You want to head to the smoothie place with the others? No one shows up around now, anyway."

"...Not particularly."

"Oh?"

"I don't need Flint hounding me."

She arched one, fine brow. "Why would he do that?"

"...Because he knows."

"Knows what?"

Volkner hesitated in his speech for a moment. There went his confidence. Again. He inhaled and leaned back against the cool tile – what was it that Flint had said? Act cool. Stay calm. _Here goes nothing. _

"Hn... he knows that I like you."

A smile lit Besanii's face, though she toned it down immediately. Sa-chan and Scarlett were right – not that she ever doubted them, _of course_. She watched, amused, as he held his breath, waiting for her answer.

"I know." She said, after a moment.

"Figures." He responded, a small frown forming on his face. _Flint. _"Then, how about coffee, sometime?"

"I work at a coffee place." Besanii replied. "How about somewhere else? Frozen yogurt sound good?"

A smile touched his lips. "Frozen yogurt, then."

.

.

Flint peered in on the two, back pressed firmly against the wall, as though he were imitating a spy. He narrowed his eyes in a very serious manner, before quickly turning his head to the two females that were accompanying him.

"Mission accomplished! Are we ever going to tell Besanii that I totally planned this out, yo?"

"Knowing her, she'll figure it out." Scarlett replied airily, taking a long sip of her 'Very Berry' smoothie. "The smoothie place idea was good though, this is _delicious_."

He raised his brows; "You really think she'll figure it out?"

"She will." Sa-chan confirmed. "When it comes to stuff like this, she and Scarlett are the smart cookies of the bunch."

"And yet, you're the one with a boyfriend! Funny how things work out, isn't it?" Scarlett grinned.

Sa-chan laughed; "You have one too! And now our lovely lady has one as well."

Nodding, Scarlett then inquired; "Hey, do you think this'll count as our birthday present to her? I'm broke, spent all my money on texting–"

All three of them burst out laughing, loud enough to turn the heads of Volkner and Besanii, who after taking a moment's glance at them, reverted their attention back to each other, and smiled.


End file.
